Outdoor portable metal gas barbecues with lift-up metal hoods have become very popular.
These portable barbecues usually consist of a generally rectangular cart having a pair of stationary supports on one end and a pair of wheels on the other end, a fixed cooking vessel and lift-up hood. Near the bottom level of the cooking vessel there is provided a gas burner consisting of a tube with a plurality of burner ports along the underside of the tube. In some cases, the burner ports are positioned along the top of the tube and are protected from falling grease or food particles by inverted V-shaped deflectors fixed above the burner ports. A portable fuel tank such as propane can be supported on the cart or a quick disconnect hose system may be used to supply other gases such as natural gas from a fixed source. Above the gas burner a grid structure usually supports a heat absorbing and distributing material such as lava rock or variously-shaped ceramic briquettes. In use, these materials sometimes absorb and accumulate grease drippings until they ignite into uncontrolled flare-ups. This is a problem as flare-ups tend to burn or overcook the food in the area of the flare-up and such condition is usually not visible unless the food is turned over. A cooking grid is usually positioned above the heat absorbing materials.
Another problem that confronts many apartment dwellers who may enjoy barbecuing are restrictions on the use of outdoor balconies for cooking purposes because of the drifting smoke or fumes that can offend neighbours. These same apartment dwellers often do not have the luxury and ambiance of an indoor fireplace.
Many of these outdoor portable hooded barbecues include a high heat resistant window in the front of the lift-up hood to allow the user to look down onto the cooking food. However, a problem with such windows is that they invariably become obscured by the build up of carbon, vaporization, tar and smoke. This forces the user to undertake repeated and vigorous cleaning if the user wishes to continue using the window.
Another of the problems with the aforesaid type of barbecues is the high heat that is usually generated and the resulting high cost of the fuel employed to obtain only the benefit of cooking over flame.
A related trend in outdoor lifestyles is the use of electric or gas decorative patio heaters and gas campfires with simulated firewood made of concrete and fibrous materials. These provide a comfortable, versatile ambiance of warmth, light and flame in an outdoor setting.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to combine the pleasing aspects of the sight, warmth and light of a simulated fireplace with the functionality of a portable gas barbecue grill.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fireplace-barbecue that can be equipped to be monoxide safe for indoor use and will not foul the interior air.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a viewing window in the cooking vessel allowing the user to view the burning of the simulated fireplace, and to provide means for keeping the viewing window relatively clean as compared to prior art barbecue viewing windows.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a viewing window which allows the user to view the underside of the food as it cooks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a grill refractory material in the shape of simulated logs, twigs, coals or similar objects which are visible when the hood of the barbecue is closed. It is a further object to provide such refractory which has minimal absorption of greases, which has sufficiently high heat absorption to vaporize grease drippings into a multi-coloured flame, and which presents a fiery ember glow when subjected to flame so as to produce a realistic simulation of a wood fireplace.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a gas fireplace-barbecue which is easy to assemble or clean with a minimum of instruction and without the use of any specialty tools.
Other more specific objects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the following disclosure.